Aerospace and other structures have long been manufactured from aluminum and other metallic materials and are increasingly being manufactured from composite materials, such as carbon fiber reinforced polymers. In some applications, including aerospace applications, prior to painting a metallic or composite material, it may be critical to clean the surface to be painted. Historically, cleaning a surface to be painted has been time-consuming, requiring manual wiping of the surface by personnel.